


Girls and Thieves

by sassthathoopy



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is a spy whose been sent to Switzerland to investigate and stop a series of murders and thievery, where the perpetrator seems a little more than friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly descended towards the briefcase slowly, hoping that the rope would hold her weight. It could hold Al's, so she supposed that it could hold anything. Almost there...  
Christ it was hot! She felt a bead of sweat fall down her face, and heard the sizzle as it landed on a laser. She attempted to swallow but her mouth was dry. Of course they had to use real lasers, but as she dropped the smoke bomb, she hoped that they were innocent beams of light.  
There! She had it! She pressed a button on her belt, and the rope retracted into it, carrying her up in the process. She took care to avoid any lasers on the return up.  
She climbed back through the hole she had carefully cut out of the glass and set the case on the floor with a sigh.  
“Congrats, Baby Chick, you beat your record of 21:45” A voice said in her ear.  
“Yeah, yeah, Al,” Groaned. “I'm done, so can you let me out now.”  
“You call me Eagle when on the earpiece,” Al said. “Practice or no practice.”  
Molly rolled her eyes and joined him on the other side of the silver doors he had graciously opened.  
“I hate aptitude testing,” She told him, handing off her equipment.  
“So does everyone else,” He replied, he's eyes revealing no kind of shared empathy. “Now hurry up and go take a shower, Boss-Man wants to speak to you apparently.”  
She raised an eyebrow. That could mean two things, either she had a new mission, or she was fired. She hoped it was the former.  
After a nice hot shower and a change into non-sweaty clothes, Molly found her way to Director Briggs office. It was the only room on the top floor.  
She gave the door a quick rap and was greeted with a muffled “Come in.”  
“Director Kirkland, you wanted to see me?” She asked, opening the door. Inside, sitting across the cherry desk sat someone she didn't recognize.  
“Ah, yes, Ms. Jones,” Kirkland said. “Please take a seat.”  
Molly did as she was told. The stranger smiled cheerily at her, she scowled back. Who was he? She wasn't sure, but she didn't like the way he was looking at her.  
“I'd like you to meet Marcello Vargas,” Kirkland said, lighting up a cigar. “He's an undercover agent in the information department, he'll be your partner as of today.”  
Molly felt her heart go cold.  
“But I was promised I'd be partnered with Al,” She protested.  
Kirkland raised a bushy brow at her. “I'm not sure what he told you, but I'm pretty sure it was a lie, Ms. Jones. Besides, Alfred already has a partner.”  
The man, Marcello, still had that stupid grin plastered to his face, though Molly could see the worry seeping into his eyes.  
“It's nice to meet you, bella,” He said, offering a hand. It was well manicured.  
Molly glared at him and turned back to her boss.  
“Then let me work alone,” She begged.  
“You know the rules, Jones,” He warned. “All field agents must have a partner, and since your last one bit the dust last year, Vargas here is your new one.”  
Molly tried to find something to say, to no avail. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and sunk into her seat.  
The Director sighed and pushed forward two yellow envelopes. “Your first mission is in Switzerland, the details are in the envelopes. You're dismissed.”

Marcello followed her outside the office and into the elevator, humming cheerily.  
“Could you not stand so close to me,” Molly said. It was more of a warning than a request.  
“Ah, Scusa, bella,” He replied, scooting a little to the left. “I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space.”  
“Don't call me that.”  
“Call you what?”  
“Bella.”  
“But you are a beautiful woman, how can I not? Besides, I do not even know your name.”  
“For one, my name is Molly, and you better fucking use it, and two, I'm not a beautiful woman, I am an agent, and I expect to be treated as one, god damn it,” She snapped.  
“Ooooh~ Sorry, sorry!” Marcello moaned. “I truly do not mean to offend.”  
Molly grumbled and fished for her cigarettes, lighting one up as she found them.  
“Be-Molly, you cannot smoke in here,” Marcello sulked.  
“So?”  
“So you'll get in trouble...”  
“Your point being?”  
“It'd be a strike on your record, besides, those things aren't good for you anyway.”  
The elevator dinged open, Molly dropped the cigarette and put it out.  
“Aren't you gonna pick that up?”  
“Nope.”  
Marcello frowned. Molly stepped off the elevator and flipped him the bird as she walked away.  
He didn't follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly popped in a waffle in the toaster and skimmed through the file, frowning. She'd rather have a more decent meal, but neither she nor Al knew how to cook anything other than mac and cheese, and they ran out of Kraft a week ago.  
“Whatchya got there, Mols,” Al asked, having just got out of the shower as evidenced by the towel around his waist and still soaked hair. “New mission?”  
The waffle popped up with a ding.  
“Yep,” She replied, biting into the once frozen treat. She offered up nothing more.  
“Where's Mr. Stick-up-his-ass sending you this time?”  
“Switzerland apparently, just some petty thievery it seems,” Molly frowned more.  
“Lemme see,” Al said, snatching the file from her hands.  
“Hey! That's for my eyes only!” Molly exclaimed, trying to reclaim the papers, to no avail.  
Al whistled. “Petty thieves don't try to steal crown jewels, Mols.”  
Molly pouted as her brother's eyes locked onto something else.  
“Who's 'Marcello Vargas'?”  
“My new partner, unfortunately.”  
“'Unfortunately'?”  
“He's weak, he won't survive if for some reason we're forced to flee, not to mention how his mind's only focused on flirting with the opposite sex.”  
“Hmm, strength may not be his strong point, but I wouldn't say he's useless,” Al said.  
“Of course he is!”  
“Molly, our jobs are not just in the shadows, there are times where we need to be seen.”  
Molly crossed her arms and pouted more. Al sighed.  
“I need to get dressed, please think about what I just said,” He told her, handing back the file and sauntering off in the direction of his room.  
'Stupid Al,' She thought, browsing through the file once more. 'I don't need to be seen to get the job done.'

~~

The bad thing about the missions was that you never really knew how long you'd be gone. But Molly was in the business long enough that she could estimate the time spent away, and packed accordingly. Two months of clothes might be too much, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.  
And with the last pair of socks tucked safely away, she shut her suitcase and rolled it out.  
“Al, I'm leaving!” She shouted down the hall.  
“Wait!” He shouted back, leaping over the couch, hiding something behind his back. “I got something for you.”  
“Can't it wait?” She groaned.  
“Nope,” He grinned, pulling a box out from behind his back. “For good luck.”  
Molly gave him a questioning eyebrow and opened it. A cute daisy necklace stared back at her.  
She made a face. “Did you get this at Claire's? I'm not seven anymore, Al.”  
He pouted his lips, over-exaggeratedly, Molly thought. She sighed and stuffed it in her bag. “Fine I'll take it with me, but I'm not wearing it!”  
Al's pout turned into the big smile she knew well. “Good luck, Mols,” He cheered, patting her head.  
“Yeah, yeah,” She said, trying to keep her cool exterior, but Al caught a glimpse of a smile. “Now I gotta go, else I'll be late.”  
Outside in the hall, where she knew her brother couldn't see her, she dug out her gift, and slipped it on.  
“For good luck,” She said to herself.


End file.
